Joyeux Noël, Sakura !
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS - Spoilers film 2 - Noël approche et Sakura est sans nouvelle de Shaolan depuis presque un an. Elle tente malgré tout une dernière fois sa chance, espérant recevoir une réponse positive du garçon, sans se douter du complot mis en place par Tomoyo...


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Card Captor Sakura

**Titre :** Joyeux Noël, Sakura !

**Rating :** K+

**Pairings :** Sakura x Shaolan ; tout petit Fujitaka x Nadeshiko.

**Disclaimer :** Card Captor Sakura ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de ses mangakas, l'équipe CLAMP. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Bêta lecture assurée par : **Pad'Chan ! Merci encore pour tous tes conseils avisés et pour m'avoir gentiment fait remarqué qu'il me manquait un bout de la fin... xD Gros bisous !

**Avertissement :** Spoilers ! Si vous n'avez pas vu le second film, qui clôture la série, vous risquez d'apprendre des choses que vous ne savez pas ! Bon, il est vrai que ce n'est pas vraiment énorme, mais on ne sait jamais, hein…

**Avertissement bis :** Ce OS devait à la base suivre la trame laissée par la fin ouverte du deuxième film. Néanmoins, j'ai dû légèrement adapter quelques détails, notamment concernant les âges des personnages. Ainsi, Sakura et ses amis n'ont pas 11 – 12 ans comme supposé à la fin de l'animé mais 15 ans. Ce OS se classe donc en UR !

**Avertissement ter :** Avant de commencer la rédaction de ce OS, je me suis fait une cure de _Card Captor Sakura_ (version animée, j'entends…), histoire de bien me mettre en mémoire le caractère des personnages – le OOC est ma hantise… J'en suis venue à la conclusion que je ne pouvais pas éviter la guimauve si je voulais rester IC, donc vous êtes prévenues, lisez à vos risques et périls : _**overdose de sucre et de bons sentiments !**_ Ah oui, j'ai aussi choisi d'utiliser les suffixes « san », « kun » et « chan », généralement mis après les prénoms… Je ne le fais pas normalement, parce que j'ai horreur de ça, mais c'est plus facile pour moi de les écrire étant donné que la VOSTFR est encore fraîche dans ma tête… Désolée pour ceux qui, comme moi, n'aiment pas…

**Playlist :** -Two Shadows-, tiré de l'OST de _Clannad_.

**Note :** Première tentative en ce qui concerne ce fandom. J'avais juste envie d'écrire quelque chose avec de la neige et ce manga s'est imposé à moi. Le fait de ne trouver que des UA dans cette section du site m'a grandement motivée pour écrire ce OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture.

-

_**

* * *

xXx Joyeux Noël, Sakura ! xXx

* * *

**_

-_**  
**_

L'élan d'enthousiasme qui avait envahi Sakura retomba à la vue de la corbeille à courrier vide. Aussitôt, le sourire dû à l'impatience qui s'était installé moins d'une minute plus tôt quitta ses lèvres et ses épaules s'affaissèrent, signe manifeste de sa déception. La jeune fille ferma quelques instants les yeux, dans l'espoir de se remettre les idées un peu en place, puis les rouvrit et soupira profondément. Ensuite, elle sortit de la cuisine et emprunta l'escalier menant à sa chambre, son sac de cours et son bonnet dans les mains.

Sakura était rentrée chez elle depuis à peine cinq minutes et cela avait suffi à la faire déprimer. Du moins, la simple vue de la corbeille avait suffi à la plonger dans un tel état… Pourtant, les grandes vacances d'Hiver venaient de débuter. Dans quatre jours à peine, ce serait Noël et elle avait tout pour être heureuse. Tout…

« Vraiment… ? », murmura Sakura alors qu'elle montait les marches de l'escalier à pas lents. « Alors… Pourquoi ne le suis-je pas ? »

La réponse à la question était toute simple et elle la connaissait déjà. Malgré tous les efforts combinés de sa famille et de ses amis, il y aurait toujours un vide qu'ils ne pourraient pas combler. Une seule personne le pouvait et elle n'était malheureusement pas là. A vrai dire, cela faisait presque un an que Sakura n'avait plus eu de contact avec elle.

Alors que la jeune Japonaise posait la main sur la poignée de sa porte, son téléphone portable se mit à sonner. Lâchant un soupir car connaissant à l'avance sa future interlocutrice, Sakura prit le temps de soigneusement entrer dans sa chambre et de s'allonger sur son lit avant de décrocher, ignorant Kerberos qui s'était précipité sur elle à son arrivée.

« Oui ? Sakura à l'appareil. », déclara-t-elle d'une voix se voulant enjouée sans parvenir à l'être, cependant.

« Alors ? Alors ? », répondit son interlocutrice, excitée.

« Tu sais, Tomoyo-chan… Je crois que je devrais arrêter d'espérer… », fit Sakura, la voix basse et le bras gauche posé sur ses yeux.

« Oh… Ma pauvre Sakura-chan… », se désola Tomoyo à l'autre bout de la ligne. « Il n'y a toujours rien, alors ? »

« Non… La corbeille était vide lorsque je suis rentrée, et Papa et Toya me laissent mon courrier sans y toucher lorsque j'en ai. Mais il n'y avait rien… »

Un court silence prit part à la discussion téléphonique, pendant lequel Sakura se retourna sur le ventre et enfouit sa tête entre ses bras repliés devant elle. Tomoyo, elle, semblait chercher les mots justes pour consoler son amie. Kero, quant à lui, observait silencieusement la jeune fille, un air inquiet peint sur le visage.

« Tu sais, Sakura-chan… Nous ne sommes que le vingt-et-un, sa réponse met peut-être un peu plus de temps que prévu pour arriver… »

La Maîtresse des Cartes soupira et répondit d'une voix presque éteinte.

« Cela fait une semaine que j'ai envoyé ma dernière lettre, Tomoyo-chan… S'il avait voulu me répondre, j'aurais déjà eu la sienne ; Hong-Kong n'est pas si loin, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

« Je suis d'accord, mais avec les fêtes, tu sais… », tenta vainement l'héritière Daidouji.

« Non, Tomoyo-chan… Je commence à croire qu'il a réellement coupé les ponts, tu sais ? »

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas de la faute de Li-kun, Sakura-chan ! », s'indigna presque la jeune fille au bout de la ligne, avant de reprendre plus doucement. « Non… S'il ne peut pas te répondre, c'est que sa mère l'en empêche. »

« Tout ce que je vois, c'est le résultat. », souffla Sakura, fatiguée. « Cela va faire dix mois que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui, Tomoyo-chan ! La dernière fois, il s'est déplacé et ce malgré l'avis de sa mère… »

Tomoyo soupira. Lorsqu'elle le voulait, Sakura pouvait être d'un pessimisme… Ou était donc passée ça formule magique ? Son fameux « tout ira bien »… Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait été prononcé pour la dernière fois. A peu près dix mois, en fait…

Une fois de plus, Tomoyo ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il ne servait à rien de tenter de raisonner Sakura maintenant, elle était bien trop triste. A la place, elle attaqua sur un autre front.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, sincèrement. Je sais que, de mon côté, je n'arrêterai pas d'y croire, alors… », dit-elle. « Li-kun t'aime, tu sais… »

Sakura renifla brusquement. A ses côtés, Kero s'activa pour aller elle ne sut où.

« Ca aussi, je commence à en douter… », déclara-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Au téléphone, Tomoyo s'alarma.

« Sakura-chan !? », hurla-t-elle presque. « Tu pleures ? Oh non, Sakura-chan, ne pleure pas ! Attends, ne bouge pas de chez toi, j'arrive tout de suite ! »

« Non ! », répondit la Maîtresse des Cartes en séchant ses larmes. « Ca va, Tomoyo-chan. Tout va bien, je t'assure. »

La voix de sa lointaine cousine fut sceptique lorsqu'elle lui répondit.

« Vraiment ? Cela ne me dérange pas, tu sais ? Je peux être chez toi en dix minutes ! »

Sakura secoua la tête, en acceptant le mouchoir que Kero lui tendait.

« Non, vraiment… Je vais bien, Tomoyo-chan, ne t'inquiète pas. », reprit-elle, la voix plus assurée. « Ah ! C'est stupide, hein ? Mais… C'est juste qu'il me manque affreusement… »

« … Je suis certaine que ça s'arrangera. Li-kun est quelqu'un de fort, mais sa mère peut être tellement butée parfois… »

Sakura eut un rire faible.

« Oui… Je sais cela… », murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant. « Merci, Tomoyo-chan. »

« Ce n'est rien… », répondit sa cousine. « Oh ! Je suis désolée, Sakura-chan, Mère me demande… Je vais devoir te laisser. »

« Il n'y a pas de problème. Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas. Je t'embrasse ! »

« Oui, moi aussi. A plus tard. »

Et la tonalité lui répondit. Avec des gestes lents, elle raccrocha et se leva du lit pour s'étirer. A côté d'elle, Kerberos l'observait en silence, comme s'il attendait qu'elle se décide à se confier à lui. Cependant, rien ne vint et, au lieu de cela, Sakura abandonna son téléphone sur son bureau pour redescendre à lui cuisine. Resté seul dans la chambre, le Gardien des Cartes soupira et pria secrètement pour un jour être en mesure de comprendre les jeunes filles amoureuses.

**oOo oOo**

« Je suis rentré ! »

La voix de Kinomoto Fujitaka retentit dans le couloir, joyeuse, et Sakura s'empressa de poser son tablier et de baisser le feu sous la casserole. Tentant de se composer un sourire heureux, la jeune fille alla accueillir son père avec une serviette épaisse, afin qu'il puisse se débarrasser de la neige encombrant ses cheveux châtain.

« Bienvenu, Papa. », fit-elle en lui donnant la serviette.

« Merci, Sakura-san. », répondit Fujitaka, reconnaissant.

Enlevant ses chaussures et se débarrassant de son imperméable, l'homme abandonna sa sacoche de cours dans le _genkan_ **(1)** et leva les yeux sur sa fille pour la première fois de la journée. Aussitôt, un pli soucieux barra son front et son regard se fit inquiet.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? », s'enquit-il.

Sakura se crispa imperceptiblement.

« Non, non, tout va bien… », assura-t-elle, en relevant les mains devant elle. « La journée a été longue, c'est tout… »

Malheureusement pour elle, son mensonge ne sembla pas atteindre son père qui resta là à l'observer quelques secondes de plus. Puis, il soupira doucement et esquissa un sourire tendre à l'attention de sa fille. Sans crier gare, la jeune Japonaise se retrouva prise dans une douce étreinte, une main sur sa tête et l'autre entourant ses épaules.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir, Sakura-san… Si tu ne vas pas bien, ne me le cache pas, s'il te plaît… », murmura Fujitaka dans l'oreille de sa fille.

Sakura resta interdite un moment puis se laissa aller. Refermant ses bras autour de la taille de son père, elle se rapprocha de lui et expira. Alors, la tristesse refit surface et elle combattit les larmes de toutes ses forces. Malgré ses efforts, ses yeux s'humidifièrent et bientôt, Fujitaka se mit à fredonner dans l'espoir de calmer la jeune fille, tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Ses larmes se tarirent rapidement, cependant, et alors elle s'écarta de son père pour sécher ses yeux. Le professeur lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et se baissa à sa hauteur.

« Si tu as besoin de parler, Sakura-san, je suis là pour toi. Ne l'oublie pas. », déclara-t-il.

Sakura hocha la tête, ses joues sèches.

« Promis. », sourit-elle.

« Bien. » Se relevant, il attrapa ses affaires et pénétra dans la cuisine, ou une délicieuse odeur de ragoût se faisait sentir. « Je vais t'aider à mettre la table. Toya aura un peu de retard, il doit passer chez Tsukishiro-kun avant de rentrer. »

Sakura acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et sortit les assiettes et les couverts du meuble pour les donner à son père. Ensuite, elle alla mettre la serviette utilisée par Fujitaka au sale et redescendit à la cuisine, son tablier à nouveau enfilé.

« Alors, comment s'est passé ce dernier jour de cours ? », questionna l'homme, désireux de changer les pensées de sa fille.

Sakura esquissa un sourire, qui se solda bien vite par une grimace.

« Très bien, si ce n'est mon test de Mathématiques… », répondit-elle à regret. « Je n'ai pas assez travaillé, je crois, donc ma note ne sera pas très bonne. »

Son père lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

« Tu as fait de ton mieux, Sakura-san. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la grande forme, ces derniers temps… Tu travailleras plus pour le prochain test, voilà tout. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas ! », rit-elle.

Alors, son père et elle dressèrent la table, le ragoût étant fin prêt. Ils s'installèrent et lancèrent le traditionnel « Bon appétit ! » avant de commencer à manger tout en discutant. A la fin du repas, le moral de Sakura était remonté et elle affichait désormais un sourire paisible – un _vrai_ sourire.

Lorsqu'elle voulut attraper l'éponge pour commencer à faire la vaisselle, Fujitaka la devança et lui annonça, en souriant doucement, qu'elle en était dispensée exceptionnellement. Alors, Sakura lui sauta au cou et lui planta un énorme baiser sur la joue. Ensuite, elle se détourna de lui et alla fouiller dans le frigo, dans l'espoir d'y trouver un petit quelque chose à manger pour Kero. Après tout, il avait été là aussi pour elle, il méritait bien un petit remerciement…

**oOo oOo**

Lorsque Sakura s'éveilla, le lendemain matin, la mauvaise passe des jours précédents était totalement oubliée. S'étirant précautionneusement, la jeune fille se débarrassa de sa couverture et se leva en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Il était encore tôt et Kero avait veillé tard, la veille au soir.

Une fois habillée, la Maîtresse des Cartes sortit de sa chambre et descendit pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Toya était déjà debout et était occupé à faire frire des œufs, lui sembla-t-il. Alors, Sakura se tourna vers la photo de sa mère, et lui dit bonjour.

« Bonjour, Maman ! », s'exclama-t-elle, joyeuse.

Son frère, qui l'avait observé en silence, eut un sourire.

« Le petit monstre va mieux, on dirait… », la charria-t-il gentiment.

En personne très mature, Sakura lui tira la langue mais ne répliqua pas. Elle savait que c'était sa façon à lui de lui faire comprendre qu'il était soulagé de ne plus la voir déprimer. En silence, elle s'installa à table lorsque Toya lui apporta son petit-déjeuner. Au même instant, leur père passa la porte et les salua chaleureusement.

« Bonjour, Papa ! », répondirent les enfants en chœur.

« Bonjour, Nadeshiko-san. », déclara Fujitaka à sa défunte femme.

Quand tout fut enfin prêt, ils se mirent à manger.

« Bon appétit ! »

Quelques minutes passèrent, puis la discussion reprit.

« Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire… J'ai invité Yukito à passer Noël avec nous. Il l'aurait passé tout seul, sinon… J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

Fujitaka sourit.

« Bien sûr que non. Noël est une fête de famille, et Tsukishiro-san fait quasiment partie de la nôtre. N'est-ce pas, Sakura ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça rapidement.

« Oui, évidemment ! », fit-elle. « Et puis, passer les fêtes de fin d'année tout seul, c'est triste… Tu as bien fait, grand frère ! »

Le jeune homme sembla ravi.

« Tant mieux, alors… En contrepartie, il nous a conviés à passer le Nouvel An avec lui. », leur apprit Toya. « Comme ça, on pourra aller au temple ensemble. »

« C'est une bonne idée. », admit son père. « Alors, les enfants, qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu, pour aujourd'hui ? »

Sakura se tourna vers lui.

« J'ai pensé que je pourrais t'aider pour le ménage, ce matin. Etant donné que tu as pris mon tour de vaisselle hier, je compenserai en faisant les lessives et en passant l'aspirateur ! », déclara-t-elle, pleine de bonne volonté. « Par contre, pour cet après-midi, cela ne va pas être possible : je suis un peu en retard dans mes achats de Noël, alors il faut que je les termine. Peut-être que je demanderai à Tomoyo-chan de m'accompagner… »

Fujitaka sembla étonné.

« Le ménage ? Tu n'y es pas obligée, tu sais… »

Sakura lui sourit.

« Ca me fait plaisir ! Et toi, Toya ? », questionna-t-elle en se tournant vers son frère.

« Je ne sais pas encore… Moi aussi, je suis un peu en retard en ce qui concerne ce que je vais vous offrir, mais je ne me fais pas de souci pour ça. Cela devrait être réglé demain, alors je pense que je vais en profiter pour vous donner un coup de main. Et si on ne termine pas trop tard, j'irai rendre visite à Yukito : il m'a dit avoir un problème avec son vélo. »

Le père de famille parut heureux.

« Bien. Je vous remercie de m'aider, les enfants. »

Le petit-déjeuner se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur, comme de coutume chez les Kinomoto. Lorsque Sakura remonta dans sa chambre, elle pensa à ramener quelques biscuits pour Kero. Malheureusement, le Gardien des Cartes ne semblait pas être encore réveillé, alors la jeune fille les lui déposa sur le bureau, enveloppés dans un mouchoir, et lui joignit un mot. Puis elle redescendit tout aussi doucement qu'elle était montée, et commença son travail.

Triant le linge afin de lancer une lessive, la jeune fille pensa à ses futurs achats. Elle avait déjà trouvé un présent pour son père et son frère, ainsi que pour ses amies : Chiharu, Tomoyo, Rika, et Meiling. Ceux de Yukito, des Cartes et de Yamazaki étaient également déjà emballés. Il ne lui en restait donc que trois à trouver : un pour Kero, un pour Shaolan et un dernier pour Eriol. En soi, celui de Kerberos ne serait pas difficile à trouver – une pâtisserie ou un nouveau jeu vidéo ferait largement l'affaire – de même que celui de son ancien camarade de classe retourné en Angleterre. Elle supposait qu'une partition pour piano – celle du cantique qu'il lui avait en fait appris quelques années auparavant – était le cadeau idéal pour lui. Celui qui lui posait le plus de difficultés était sans aucun doute celui de Shaolan… Puisqu'elle n'avait aucune idée ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui envoyer.

Incorporant la lessive au linge, Sakura referma le couvercle de la machine à laver et appuya sur les boutons. Aussitôt, la machine se mit en route et la pièce devint bruyante. La jeune fille en sortit, refermant la porte derrière elle, et chercha l'aspirateur des yeux, décidant de ne pas se torturer avec ses pensées pour le moment.

**oOo oOo**

Légèrement fatiguée mais contente d'elle-même, Sakura se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers sa chambre. Là, elle y retrouva Kero, qui avait fini par émerger, en train de se goinfrer.

« Bonjour, Kero-chan ! », le salua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Kero lui fit un signe de tête pour réponse et continua à s'empiffrer.

« Je vais faire un tour, cet après-midi, pour trouver mes derniers cadeaux de Noël. Ca te dit de venir avec moi ? »

« Daidouji sera de la partie ? », interrogea la peluche.

Sakura sourit.

« Oui. Je l'ai appelée tout à l'heure, on se rejoint là-bas. », affirma-t-elle.

« Alors c'est d'accord ! »

La jeune fille le regarda manger l'espace d'un instant avant d'ouvrir le tiroir de son bureau. Elle en extirpa le Livre des Cartes et le fixa pensivement. Aussitôt, ses réflexions voyagèrent jusqu'à Shaolan, qui l'avait aidée à toutes les récolter et ensuite à les transformer, puis sur Eriol, Spinel Sun et Nakuru, le trio qui lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

« Dis, Kero-chan… Je vais envoyer quelque chose à Eriol-kun pour Noël. Est-ce que tu veux faire pareil pour Spinel Sun ? »

Immédiatement, le Gardien se releva et la flamme de la compétition et de la vengeance se mit à briller au fond de ses yeux noirs.

« Suppy… », ragea-t-il faussement. « Je vais lui envoyer une lettre ! Pour lui dire que j'ai enfin réussi à exploser son record, ah ! »

Sakura rit doucement. En ce moment, les deux amis se défiaient sur un jeu de course de motos et Kero avait failli devenir fou lorsque Spinel Sun avait réussi à le battre. Il s'était juré de parvenir à la dépasser et il y était parvenu. Au bout deux trois semaines intenses en émotions…

« Je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi d'avoir de tes nouvelles. », affirma la jeune fille. « On pourrait en profiter pour lui trouver un petit quelque chose, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Mais déjà, son ami ne l'écoutait plus, trop perdu qu'il était dans son délire. Alors elle commença à préparer son sac pour l'après-midi à venir, et redescendit ensuite aider son père à préparer le repas du midi.

**oOo oOo**

« J'y vais ! », s'exclama Sakura dans le _genkan_. **(1)**

« Passe un bon après-midi ! », répondit son père. « Sois prudente, surtout ! »

Ses rollers aux pieds et ses protections mises en place, Sakura attrapa son sac et le mit sur son dos avant de sortir. Arrivée au portail, elle se retourna et adressa un signe de la main à son père puis prit la direction du point de rendez-vous qu'elle s'était fixé avec Tomoyo.

Dehors, la neige était omniprésente, conférant à Tomoeda un air presque féérique. Sakura adorait voir la ville crouler sous le lourd manteau blanc. Elle disait souvent que les flocons étaient magiques, qu'il s'agissait là d'une seconde chance offerte aux arbres et aux plantes qui n'avaient tenu le coup à l'Automne. Plus que tout, elle aimait voir la neige fondre et redécouvrir la nature cachée en son sein.

Heureusement pour elle, les rues étaient bien dégagées et les accès n'étaient pas bloqués, ce qui lui permettait de circuler assez aisément dans la ville. Néanmoins, la neige était accompagnée d'un froid presque polaire, ce qui l'avait obligée à sortir enroulée dans un épais manteau et les mains gantées. Il s'agissait là du seul côté négatif qu'elle pouvait trouver à l'Hiver : le froid. Mais cela n'entamait en rien sa bonne humeur retrouvée.

Accélérant la cadence, la jeune Japonaise arriva bientôt au point de rendez-vous. Tomoyo était déjà là, armée de son caméscope dernière génération et les yeux brillants d'admiration et de dévotion.

« Tomoyo-chan ! », appela joyeusement Sakura en bougeant les bras dans tous les sens.

Son amie sourit chaleureusement, manifestement heureuse de la voir aussi vivante. Elle leva la main gauche et lui fit signe. Arrivée à sa hauteur, Sakura la serra dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer, avant de s'arrêter suite aux protestations retournées de Kero, caché dans son sac.

« Oh, désolée, Kero-chan… », s'excusa-t-elle piteusement, une main sur la nuque lorsqu'il sortit pour lui faire remarquer qu'il était toujours là. « J'avais oublié… »

Kerberos soupira mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de saluer Tomoyo à son tour. Puis Sakura retira ses rollers et chaussa ses bottes et la petite troupe se mit en route.

« Combien de présents te reste-t-il à acheter, Sakura-chan ? », questionna Tomoyo, curieuse.

« Et bien… », fit la jeune fille, en levant un doigt à chaque prénom. « Un pour Eriol, un pour Kero… Je dois aussi acheter du papier à lettres, Kero veut envoyer un mot à Spinel Sun… » Kero hurla presque sa détermination. « Du coup, je me demande si je ne devrais pas leur envoyer un petit quelque chose, à lui et à Nakuru… Et… Et un dernier pour Shaolan. Et toi ? »

« Oh, j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut. », s'enthousiasma Tomoyo. « Néanmoins, j'ai quand même pris un peu d'argent au cas où nous tomberions sur une boutique spécialisée dans le tissu. »

« Le tissu ? »

« Mais bien sûr, Sakura-chan ! », s'enflamma aussitôt Tomoyo, les yeux remplis d'étoiles et les doigts enlacés sous son menton. « Tu sais, il n'y a peut-être plus d'évènements bizarres depuis que tu as transformé toutes les cartes en Cartes de Sakura, mais ma passion n'en est pas éteinte pour autant ! Je continue de te confectionner nombre de costumes qui, j'en suis certaine, t'iront à ravir et souligneront magnifiquement ta beauté et ta grâce naturelles ! »

Sakura la regardait, interloquée, ne sachant quoi répondre à cela.

« Ohé… »

Brusquement, l'héritière Daidouji lui attrapa les mains, semblant sur le point de s'évanouir.

« Ne me demande pas d'arrêter… »

« Je… », commença Sakura, surprise. « Je n'allais pas le faire, Tomoyo-chan… »

« Vraiment ? », soupira-t-elle d'aise. « Parce que cela me ferait vraiment beaucoup de peine, tu sais… Tu es mon seul modèle, Sakura-chan ! »

« Hey ! », s'exclama alors Kero. « Ne m'oublie pas, Daidouji ! »

Tomoyo sourit.

« Bien sûr que non, Kero-chan… », rit la jeune fille. « Ne t'en fais pas, pour chaque costume confectionné pour Sakura-chan, il y en a un à ta taille ! »

Kerberos bomba le torse, visiblement fier.

« Il est vrai que ce serait dommage de manquer de telles opportunités de filmer ma merveilleuse silhouette… », fanfaronna-t-il. « Dis, dis, Daidouji ! Est-ce que je pourrais venir chez toi pour les essayer ? »

Le sourire que Tomoyo avait affiché jusqu'alors se fana légèrement mais cela passa inaperçu.

« Bien sûr, Kero-chan ! », assura-t-elle. « Si vous voulez, vous pouvez passer dans la journée de Vendredi, il n'y aura personne à la maison. Ainsi, nous ne serons pas dérangés ! »

« Ce serait sup… », commença Sakura avant de se taire. Elle fronça les sourcils. « Mais… Vendredi, c'est Noël, non ? »

Tomoyo acquiesça.

« Et tu seras toute seule toute la journée ? »

La jeune fille hocha positivement la tête une fois de plus.

« Mais… Et ta mère ? Elle ne sera pas là ? », questionna Sakura.

Le regard de Tomoyo s'assombrit et son visage prit une expression triste.

« Mère a un conseil d'administration, ce jour-là. », révéla-t-elle. « Bien sûr, je sais que c'est une de ses nombreuses obligations et que cela l'embête de devoir s'éloigner de moi dans de telles circonstances, alors je ne peux vraiment pas lui en vouloir. Mère travaille très dur et je sais que si elle avait pu choisir, elle aurait été présente à mes côtés. Alors je ne l'accable pas, même si cela me rend triste. Tu comprends ? »

Sakura fit la grimace. Elle était désolée pour son amie, qui aurait à passer la journée seule. A moins que…

« Je sais ! », s'exclama-t-elle, joyeuse. « Tu n'as qu'à venir passer Noël à la maison ! »

Tomoyo sembla gênée.

« Oh… C'est que… Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, ta famille et toi… »

Sakura balaya l'argument d'un geste de la main.

« Ne sois pas bête ! », répliqua-t-elle. « Et puis en plus, Yukito-san sera là lui aussi ! Allez, Tomoyo-chan… S'il te plait ? »

La jeune fille sembla hésiter encore quelques secondes avant de finalement se décider.

« C'est d'accord ! », sourit-elle. « Mais dans ce cas, c'est moi qui apporterai le dessert ! »

**oOo oOo**

L'après-midi se déroula sans anicroche notable. Sakura et Tomoyo avaient déambulé dans Tomoeda à la recherche des dernières emplettes de la Chasseuse de Cartes. Cela s'était avéré fructueux car le nombre de cadeau à trouver était à présent réduit à un. En effet, Sakura avait fait l'acquisition du tout dernier jeu vidéo en vogue pour Kero. De même, les deux jeunes filles avaient déniché une toute nouvelle boutique spécialisée dans la musique, et Sakura en était ressortie avec de nouvelles partitions de piano. Bien que cela ne soit pas celles qu'elle comptait acheter à la base, la vendeuse leur avait assuré que cela constituait un excellent présent. Eriol serait ravi.

Ajouté à cela, Tomoyo avait trouvé un très joli papier orné de bonbons en tout genre et comptait l'offrir à Kero, pour qu'il puisse écrire à Spinel Sun. Ce dernier aurait également un magnifique collier à grelot portant son prénom et Nakuru recevrait un très joli petit bracelet de perles vertes qui lui irait à ravir.

Ne restait donc que le cadeau le plus difficile à trouver : celui de Shaolan… Sakura avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à trouver ce qui lui conviendrait, pour cette année. Elle avait déjà envisagé de lui envoyer l'un des nombreux livres qu'il avait dévorés du temps où il étudiait encore au Japon mais cela semblait trop impersonnel. Alors elle s'était demandé si lui envoyer un vêtement tricoté elle-même irait mieux, avant de se souvenir de l'écharpe offerte au festival, quelques années plus tôt. Une simple carte de fêtes ne serait bien évidemment pas suffisante, et elle doutait qu'il réponde à son invitation de passer Noël en compagnie de sa famille. Shaolan n'était pas non plus passionné par les jeux vidéos ni par le sport, hormis les Arts Martiaux, et tout ce qui se rapportait à la musique lui était quasiment étranger…

Non. Sakura voulait lui offrir quelque chose de véritablement spécial, car Shaolan était une personne spéciale à ses yeux. Quelque chose qu'elle seule serait en mesure de lui offrir... Quelque chose d'unique et de magique, quoique simple... Quelque chose qui dirait « je t'aime et je t'attends, reviens-moi vite »… Quelque chose comme…

**oOo oOo**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Sakura se leva, il était encore très tôt. Kero somnolait encore dans son tiroir et aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la maison. Alors, la jeune fille s'habilla en silence puis se mit à fixer son pendentif en forme de sceptre. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle se décida enfin et tendit la main devant elle.

« Clé détentrice du pouvoir de l'Etoile ! », récita-t-elle, les yeux fermés. Au sol, son cercle magique apparut. « Montre-moi ta véritable apparence ! Au nom du pacte, obéis-moi ! _Release !_ » **(2)**

Dès lors, son pendentif se mit à grandir et devint sceptre. Alors, Sakura l'attrapa et se tourna vers le Livre des Cartes, duquel elle en sortit une avant de la jeter dans les airs. La Carte se mit à tourner rapidement sur elle-même et la jeune fille l'active d'un coup de bâton.

« _Mirror !_ », appela Sakura.

Alors, les pouvoirs de la Carte se déchainèrent et un miroir géant apparut devant l'adolescente. Quelques secondes plus tard, une deuxième Sakura venait rejoindre la première et les deux jeunes filles se sourirent.

« Bonjour, _Mirror_-san… », salua la Chasseuse. **(3) **« Excuse moi de te déranger aussi tôt, mais j'avais une question à vous poser à toutes… Et étant donné que tu es l'une des rares Cartes à pouvoir parler, j'ai décidé de t'invoquer. »

« Il n'y a pas de problème. Je suis enchantée que tu aies pensé à moi, vraiment. »,répondit Mirror. « De quoi voulais-tu nous parler ? »

« Oh, et bien… », hésita Sakura, bêtement intimidée. « En fait, je ne sais pas trop comment vous en faire part… »

« Lance-toi. N'aie pas peur de nous, nous sommes là pour t'écouter. », sourit la Carte.

Ses sœurs se mirent à flotter autour d'elles deux et aussitôt, la jeune fille se sentit rassurée. Ainsi mise en confiance, elle se jeta à l'eau.

« Alors voilà… »

**oOo oOo**

Deux heures plus tard, lorsque Kero s'éveilla, il eut la surprise de voir Sakura et son reflet parfait enlacées.

« Merci beaucoup, _Mirror_-san ! », s'enthousiasma-t-elle. « Tu viens de me rendre un grand service ! »

La Carte lui sourit doucement.

« Nous sommes ravies de pouvoir te venir en aide. », lui répondit-elle. « N'hésite pas à venir nous voir dès que le besoin d'en fait ressentir. »

« Oui ! »

Et la seconde Sakura disparut. Le Gardien observa la scène se dérouler en silence, légèrement intrigué, et chercha à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire directement à la source.

« Pourquoi _Mirror_ était-elle là ? », questionna-t-il.

« Oh, bonjour, Kero-chan ! », sourit Sakura, quelque peu surprise. « Ne t'en fais pas, j'avais juste un service à demander aux Cartes. »

« Un service ? », s'étonna-t-il en se grattant la tête.

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard, il faut que j'aille préparer le petit-déjeuner ! »

Sur ce, la jeune fille s'enfuit de sa chambre, plus pour éviter de répondre à la question de son ami qu'autre chose. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance ou qu'elle n'en avait pas envie, non. C'était juste que, cette fois-ci, elle ne savait pas comment il pourrait réagir si elle lui apprenait ce qu'elle avait envisagé… Alors, elle resterait silencieuse sur ce point.

**oOo oOo**

« Bonjour Papa ! », s'exclama Sakura en voyant son père passer la porte de la cuisine.

« Bonjour, ma fille. », sourit Fujitaka, le regard bienveillant. « Bonjour, Nadeshiko-san. »

Il s'assit à sa place et l'adolescente prit place en face de lui. Fujitaka haussa les sourcils mais ne dit rien, attendant que Sakura lui explique ce qui la troublait.

« Euh, Papa ? »

« Oui, Sakura-san ? »

« Est-ce que… », hésita-t-elle, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre. « Est-ce que tu pourrais m'avancer un peu d'argent ? »

« De l'argent ? », s'étonna Fujitaka.

« Oui… », expliqua Sakura, gênée. « Je veux envoyer un paquet à Hong-Kong, pour Noël. Le problème, c'est que si je ne l'envoie pas en _Express_, il n'arrivera jamais à temps pour le vingt-cinq… Je me suis renseignée sur les tarifs et à cause des achats de Noël, il ne me reste plus assez. »

Son père lui sourit.

« Et déballer ses cadeaux de Noël après Noël n'est pas véritablement amusant, bien que ce soit l'intention qui compte. », dit-il. « Et bien, je crois que je peux bien te payer les frais. »

« Vraiment ? », s'enthousiasma la jeune fille.

« Bien sûr ! Quel genre de père serais-je si je laissais ma fille dans l'embarras dans une telle situation ? »

« Super ! Je t'adore, Papa ! »

Fujitaka lui sourit, une fois de plus.

« Apporte-moi donc ton paquet et note-moi l'adresse sur un morceau de papier, et j'irai l'envoyer moi-même dans après le petit-déjeuner. »

Sakura cria sa joie et se rua dans les escaliers. Deux secondes plus tard, elle redescendait avec une petite boite carrée, bleue et enrubannée accompagnée d'une lettre, ainsi qu'une seconde boite, plus plate et rectangulaire cette fois-ci. Elle les posa sur le comptoir de la cuisine puis alla chercher une feuille, sur laquelle elle retranscrit une adresse en chinois.

« Voilà ! », s'exclama-t-elle, joyeuse. « Et maintenant, place au petit-déjeuner… Ah oui, j'oubliais ! Daidouji-san ne sera pas là, Vendredi. Alors j'ai invité Tomoyo-chan à venir fêter Noël avec nous. Elle a dit qu'elle apporterait le dessert. »

« Tu as bien fait. Et puis, comme on dit : plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! »

**oOo oOo**

La journée du lendemain passa lentement, malheureusement pour Sakura. Elle avait tellement hâte d'être à Noël ! Premièrement parce qu'elle pourrait revoir Yukito, et aussi parce que Tomoyo serait là. Ensuite, parce qu'elle adorait cette fête et que, en cette occasion, elle pouvait 'voir' sa mère. Nadeshiko ne pouvait pas lui rendre souvent visite, alors elle décidait de le faire deux fois dans l'année : pour son anniversaire et le vingt-cinq décembre. Et puis, parce que si tout se passait bien, il y aurait également…

**oOo oOo**

Le vingt-cinq au matin, Sakura se leva tôt. Son réveil lui indiqua neuf heures quand elle ouvrit les yeux, et la jeune fille s'extasia devant la neige qui était tombée pendant la nuit. Après le petit-déjeuner, elle retourna dans sa chambre et eut la surprise de voir Kero en train de flotter aux côtés du Livre des Cartes.

« Sakura… », fit-il.

La jeune fille pouvait sentir son désappointement et son mécontentement.

« Oui, Kero-chan ? »

Le Gardien tourna son regard vers elle et elle se sentit frissonner.

« Il manque une carte. »

« Ah, euh… Vraiment ? », tenta-t-elle.

« Vraiment. Saurais-tu, par le plus grand des hasards, où elle se trouve ? »

« Mais… Mais non, Kero-chan ! Comment pourrais-je… »

« Oh, je t'en prie ! », rétorqua la peluche. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances, mais j'aimerais franchement être mis au courant ! »

Sakura se figea. Kerberos se mettrait en colère si jamais elle lui avouait ce qu'elle avait fait. D'un côté, il aurait raison, mais d'un autre… Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester dans l'impasse dans laquelle elle se trouvait. La situation avait bien assez duré ! Alors, même si elle savait qu'elle se ferait crier dessus, elle prit sur elle et décida de tout avouer à son ami.

« QUOI !? », explosa-t-il, rouge de colère. « Non mais ça ne va pas ? T'es complètement folle ! Et si quelqu'un d'autre tombait dessus !? »

« Je… J'avoue que je n'y ai pas pensé. Mais ça devrait aller, je crois. De toute façon, je leur en ai parlé avant de le faire, et elles m'ont assuré que cela ne les dérangeait pas d'être séparées… »

« Bien sûr que c'est ce qu'elles t'ont dit ! Tu es leur Maître, elles veulent te faire plaisir et te rendre heureuse ! »

Sakura soupira.

« De toute façon, maintenant, je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Ce qui est fait est fait. Alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre. »

Kero grogna, pas du tout satisfait de la tournure que les choses prenaient.

« Allez, Kero-chan… S'il te plait ? », le supplia son amie. « Je ne veux pas restée fâchée avec toi le jour de Noël… Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû le faire sans t'en parler, mais tu comprends… Je _devais_ faire quelque chose et ça m'a paru être la meilleure idée… »

Devant les yeux de biche qu'elle lui servait, Kero n'eut d'autre choix que de capituler.

« Tu as raison… Je prie seulement pour que tu aies vu juste. Sinon, il faudra aller à Hong-Kong pour la récupérer, et je ne pense pas que nous y soyons les bienvenus… »

**oOo oOo**

Le soir arriva enfin. Yukito et Tomoyo arrivèrent en même temps et tout le monde installa les paquets sous le sapin, décoré dans l'après-midi, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. La table fut dressée, les plats apportés et bientôt, le réveillon commença.

Les discussions allaient bon train et les convives riaient, plaisantaient, s'asticotaient – en particulier Toya et Sakura, à tour de rôle défendus par leur père et Yukito. Tomoyo participait aux conversations sans trop s'y impliquer cependant, préférant poser des questions à Sakura.

« Alors ? Tu as finalement trouvé ? », demanda-t-elle.

« De quoi parles-tu, Tomoyo-chan ? »

« De ton cadeau pour Li-kun, bien sûr. », rétorqua son amie avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le visage de Sakura s'illumina et elle passa outre la drôle d'expression de Tomoyo.

« Oui ! », affirma-t-elle avec véhémence. « Papa l'a envoyé avant-hier en _Express_, il doit l'avoir reçu… »

« Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, Sakura-chan ! »

« Merci… », fit la jeune Chasseuse. « Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre. »

Et alors que son amie allait la questionner une fois de plus, elles furent interrompues par l'annonce du dessert et de l'ouverture des cadeaux. En trois secondes, les enfants étaient regroupés en cercle autour du sapin, les yeux brillant d'excitation. Même Toya s'était joint aux trois autres, soupirant qu'ils n'étaient que des gamins.

« Allez, allez ! », s'exclamait Sakura.

Fujitaka apporta la bûche et leur fit un signe de tête. Alors, le tri commença. S'en suivit le meilleur moment : le déballage. Un important tas de papier multicolore prit place dans un coin du salon et ils purent admirer leurs cadeaux.

Sakura obtint ainsi une nouvelle robe, cadeau de Tomoyo, ainsi qu'un pendentif en forme de fée de la part de Yukito. Son frère lui avait offert une série de livres qui lui avait énormément plu et son père avait opté pour une nouvelle veste.

A contrario, la jeune fille avait offert un nouvel assortiment de thé à Yukito, orné de fleurs de cerisiers et de trois autres fleurs différentes. Pour son père, elle avait opté pour une nouvelle sacoche, l'ancienne étant toute rapiécée. Toya s'était vu offrir une nouvelle chemise, noire de nuit, et Tomoyo avait reçu une chaine en argent et un pendentif en forme d'ange.

Une fois tous les paquets ouverts, ils s'étreignirent en remerciement en souriant et en riant, chacun commentant ce qu'il avait reçu. La bonne humeur flottait dans la pièce, les enfants discutant chaleureusement entre eux. Appuyé contre le mur, Fujitaka observait cette scène en silence, tout simplement heureux. Sans faire un bruit, il opéra un retrait en direction de la cuisine où il s'assit à côté du portait de se femme.

« Un Noël de plus, Nadeshiko-san… », murmura-t-il en souriant.

A l'entente de son prénom, la défunte jeune femme apparut.

« Oui… », lui répondit-elle. « Je suis heureuse de voir qu'une fois de plus, la soirée s'est passée dans la joie et la bonne humeur… »

Son mari lui adresse un sourire bienveillant.

« Les enfants ont fait beaucoup d'efforts, ces dernier temps... », confia-t-il. « Ils pensent que je ne le vois pas, notamment Sakura, mais… Ce sont nos enfants, après tout. Comment pourrais-je passer à côté ? »

Nadeshiko lui sourit.

« En ce qui concerne le paquet de Sakura, il est arrivé à temps. », lui apprit-elle. « Sa réponse arrive ; elle ne devrait plus tarder. »

Les yeux de Fujitaka se mirent à briller.

« C'est bien… Elle le mérite vraiment. »

« Oui… Ma petite fille… », sourit encore Nadeshiko. « Je suis tellement fière d'elle et… »

« Papa ! », appela alors la voix de Sakura. « La bûche est servie ! »

« Oh, je crois qu'il est temps pour toi d'y retourner, Fujitaka-san… », dit tendrement la défunte épouse.

« Je crois également… »

Les époux se regardèrent encore cinq secondes avant que l'homme ne se lève de sa chaise. Sa femme le regarda faire, émue. Puis, avant qu'il ne sorte de la cuisine, elle s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça. Les mains de Fujitaka vinrent prendre place autour de sa taille et la rapprochèrent de lui, approfondissant ainsi l'étreinte. Nadeshiko vint nicher son nez dans le cou de son mari et soupira de bien-être.

« Veille bien sur eux, s'il te plait… », chuchota-t-elle.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander… », lui assura-t-il.

Puis ils se séparèrent, et Nadeshiko vint déposer un baiser sur la joue de Fujitaka. Avec un dernier sourire, la jeune femme s'éloigna de son mari.

« Je t'aime… », murmura-t-elle avant de disparaitre.

Fujitaka ferma les yeux, sourit et soupira.

« Moi aussi… »

**oOo oOo**

Le repas se termina tard dans la soirée. Malgré l'heure tardive, Tomoyo et Yukito insistèrent pour rentrer chez eux. Epuisée, Sakura souhaita bonne nuit à son père et à son frère et monta dans sa chambre.

Kero l'attendait sagement sur son bureau, en train de dévorer une part de bûche et de lire un livre très intéressant, intitulé « _Mythologie à travers les âges_ » et offert par Tomoyo. Sakura se mit en pyjama et rangea ses propres cadeaux. Elle s'apprêtait à se coucher lorsque des coups se firent entendre à sa porte. Kero alla en vitesse se cacher dans son tiroir et Sakura put donner le signal.

« Entrez ! »

Toya entra, l'air ennuyé, et s'appuya contre le mur.

« Tu devrais regarder pas la fenêtre, il y a quelque chose d'intéressant… »

Fatiguée mais tout de même intriguée, elle jeta un coup d'œil au ciel mais ne vit rien. Elle en informa donc son frère.

« En bas, petit monstre… », répliqua-t-il en sortant.

Alors, Sakura ouvrit sa fenêtre et se pencha en avant. Ce qu'elle vit en bas la scotcha sur place pendant une minute ou deux. Dans la neige, quelqu'un avait tracé les mots '_Joyeux Noël, Sakura !_'. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

« Mais… », commença-t-elle en se retournant, avant de se figer de stupeur.

Cela ne pouvait pas être possible… N'est-ce pas ? Elle avait tellement espéré que cette situation soit vraie qu'elle devait avoir une vision… Cela ne pouvait pas s'être produit…

Complètement déboussolée, Sakura fit un pas, puis deux. Elle tendit le bras, incertaine, avant de le laisser retomber et de s'approcher encore un peu. Lorsqu'elle fut à un pas seulement de l'objet de son trouble, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et elle eut du mal à respirer. Tout son corps tremblait et son visage était rouge. Ce ne fut que quand elle put le toucher qu'elle sut qu'il était réellement là et, alors, elle se blottit tout contre son torse et se mit à sangloter. Des bras se refermèrent autour d'elle et la serrèrent fort.

« Sh… Shaolan-kun… », geint-elle. « Tu es _vraiment_ là… »

« Bien sûr… Je n'allais pas te laisser passer Noël sans moi… », chuchota-t-il en lui caressant le dos. « Je n'aurais pas pu… »

Les secondes passèrent. Le silence n'était brisé que par les sanglots de Sakura et les tentatives de Shaolan pour l'apaiser. Au bout d'un moment, les pleurs de la jeune fille de tarirent mais elle resta blottie contre le garçon. Ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'au moment où Shaolan décida qu'il était temps pour eux de discuter. A cet instant, il pressa doucement mais fermement ses mains contre les épaules de Sakura et la força et s'éloigner de lui un minimum, afin de pouvoir la regarder bien en face.

La jeune femme avait les yeux rougis et ses bras vinrent se placer sur sa poitrine. Le jeune Chinois vint délicatement placer l'une de ses mains sur ses joues tout en la regardant tendrement. Puis il parla.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir contacté plus tôt, Sakura. », déclara-t-il. « Je l'ai voulu… Si tu savais comme j'en avais envie ! Malheureusement, ma mère m'en a empêché… »

« Pourtant, la dernière fois, tu es venu quand même… »

Shaolan soupira.

« Oui, c'est vrai… Seulement, la dernière fois, elle ne m'avait pas imposé le mariage. »

Sakura se crispa et elle sentit les larmes revenir.

« Elle désapprouve notre amour. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, et je m'en fiche. », continua le garçon en lui essuyant les yeux. « Manifestement, je l'ai sous-estimée. Elle a commencé par intercepter toutes les lettres à mon attention, de façon à faire le tri dans mes interlocuteurs. Bien entendu, les tiennes étaient brûlées. »

Le silence se fit alors, bien vite brisé par les révélations inattendues de Shaolan.

« Au début, je n'en savais rien. Je n'avais pas de nouvelles de toi, et ma mère ne cessait de me répéter que tu m'avais oublié, que je n'existais plus pour toi. Je ne voulais pas y croire, bien sûr, mais… Mes lettres restaient désespérément sans réponse. »

Nouveau silence.

« C'est grâce à Daidouji que j'ai découvert tout ça. Elle m'a contactée, et comme ma mère ne la connaissait pas – Meiling et moi ne lui avons rien dit à son sujet – elle n'a pas fait attention. Daidouji s'est faite passer pour l'une des prétendantes au titre de future Madame Li et a réussi à passer outre les barrages mis en place. Ma mère n'y a vu que du feu et nous a donné sa bénédiction, étant donné la condition de Daidouji. C'est également grâce à elle et à ton frère que je suis présent aujourd'hui… »

Sakura l'interrogea du regard, troublée.

« Elle m'a payé le billet d'avion. », expliqua alors Shaolan. « Mes comptes ont été gelés quand j'ai commencé à flairer le complot. Si j'ai pu m'échapper, c'est parce que Daidouji a demandé à me voir, en prétextant une visite d'avant-mariage, et que ton frère s'est chargé des éventuels imprévus. Bien sûr, tout a été planifié pour que je puisse venir te voir… »

« Tu… », fit alors Sakura. « Tu n'es pas accompagné ? »

« Si, bien sûr. Je ne pouvais pas partir sans être surveillé. Wei est venu, je lui fais confiance. »

« Alors… Si je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi pendant tout ce temps… »

« C'est parce qu'on m'en a empêché. », assena fortement Shaolan. « Je t'aime, Sakura. Je crois avoir été clair en ce qui concernait mes sentiments pour toi… »

Les sanglots de Sakura reprirent et le Chinois fut pris au dépourvu.

« Ah… Mais… Pourquoi tu pleures ? », s'inquiéta-t-il.

Mais Sakura rit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! », s'exclama-t-elle. « Ce ne sont que des larmes de joie ! Je t'aime, Shaolan ! »

Et là-dessus, elle l'embrassa. Le baiser dura un instant et ils se séparèrent ensuite, rougissant tous les deux. Sakura, tout de même gênée, vint à nouveau se blottir contre le torse de son petit ami. Ils étaient bien, tous les deux… Mais le moment d'accalmie ne dura pas. Trois coups sur la porte les firent sursauter et ils s'éloignèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre.

« Ou… Oui ? », bégaya Sakura.

La porte s'ouvrit et son frère entra, inquisiteur. Shaolan se crispa à sa vue. Toya resta silencieux, fixant le garçon de façon dérangeante, avant de parler.

« Il est tard, tu ferais mieux de rentrer… », lui apprit-il.

« Rentrer ? », s'inquiéta Sakura. « A Hong-Kong ? »

« Non. », la détrompa aussitôt Shaolan, en souriant. « Je loge chez Daidouji. Elle m'attend dans la rue. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrer en Chine, j'ai pris toutes mes affaires avec moi. »

« Dépêche-toi, ne la fais pas trop attendre. », dit Toya.

Le Chinois hocha la tête.

« Je vais y aller. », déclara-t-il en s'inclinant. « Merci de votre hospitalité. »

Toya le salua puis se retira. Alors, Shaolan se tourna vers Sakura pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu reviens demain, hein ? », chuchota-t-elle.

« Oui, bien sûr… Mais avant de partir, il faut que je te rendre quelque chose qui t'appartient, je crois… »

En prononçant ces mots, le jeune homme enfouit une main dans son manteau pour en ressortir une carte. Sakura sourit ; c'était la Carte qu'elle lui avait envoyée en cadeau de Noël.

« _The Hope…_ », murmura-t-elle doucement en souriant de plus belle.

« Je l'ai reçue juste avant mon départ… », l'informa-t-il avant de la serrer dans ses bras. « J'ai eu beaucoup de chance ; j'aurais pu ne jamais te la ramener… »

« Elle aurait été en sécurité, auprès de toi… Et puis, les autres Cartes m'ont dit qu'elles ne risquaient rien en étant séparées, alors je n'ai pas hésité… »

Le garçon sourit tendrement et lui baisa le front.

« Ca n'était pas nécessaire, même si je dois avouer que j'ai été grandement rassuré… Mon plus beau cadeau, ce soir, est d'être ici avec toi. »

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés quelques secondes de plus, avant qu'il ne rappelle à Sakura qu'il devait prendre congé sous peine de se prendre les foudres fraternelles en plein visage.

« Alors, à demain… »

Shaolan se recula et l'observa en silence. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer…

« Joyeux Noël, mon ange… »

Et il s'en alla. Alors, Sakura se posta à sa fenêtre et le regarda descendre l'escalier puis monter dans la voiture de Tomoyo. La jeune fille soupira, pensant déjà au lendemain, et aux jours qui suivraient. Shaolan était enfin à ses côtés, et malgré la situation délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait, elle savait qu'à présent, tout irait bien.

Parce que, envers et contre tout, leur amour serait toujours le plus fort, comme ils en avaient eu la preuve en ce jour féérique…

-

* * *

**(1) **_Genkan_ : entrée typique des maisons japonaises. Espace où sont déposées les mules et où les Japonais laissent leurs chaussures lorsqu'ils rentrent chez eux.

**(2)** Formule reprise de l'épisode 61.

**(3) **Dans la VO, Sakura appelle les Cartes par le nom qu'on peut lire sur les cartes… En l'occurrence, dans l'épisode 61, elle appelle son double « Mirror-san ». J'ai donc repris le même schéma ici.

-

* * *

Jeudi 3 Septembre - 12 h 20.


End file.
